


We are the winners

by SakuraAlexia



Series: Prompt stories collection [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAlexia/pseuds/SakuraAlexia
Summary: The mighty dragon launched herself with incredible speed against her foe, her body surrounded by a powerful blue energy. She hit her target without mercy.The impact created a huge cloud of dust, a figure was beginning to show as the dust cleared. Garchomp towered on the fallen pokemon.
Series: Prompt stories collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046674





	We are the winners

Cynthia observed her opponent's last pokemon, she smiled slightly well aware of what was coming next. With a commanding and intimidating voice she gave the last order to her own pokemon.

“Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!”

The mighty dragon launched herself with incredible speed against her foe, her body surrounded by a powerful blue energy. She hit her target without mercy.

The impact created a huge cloud of dust, a figure was beginning to show as the dust cleared. Garchomp towered on the fallen pokemon.

The champion's opponent recalled his pokemon, depressed and defeated for having lost the battle and the opportunity to become Champion of Sinnoh.

Cynthia strode on the battlefield, she shook hands with her challenger and congratulated for the amazing battle that just ended.

She exited the stadium with her dragon in tow, one of her hands stroked her pokemon's neck as she whispered gentle words of gratitude.

It was thanks to her and the others that she won another battle, the ones in the past and the ones that still had to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post some of my older, and pretty bad stuff here too, I posted this on FFN, but the site seems to be having a lot of problems lately, so, for as awful as they are, I don't wanna lose them, so here they are.  
> This was a small writing activity from a forum I am part of, the idea was to make a small thing less than 200 words, and the prompt given was winner.


End file.
